undeskin_undetale_aufandomcom-20200213-history
THE INDEPT STORY SO FAR!
'''Underskin''' ''' ''' There was a time long ago, when humans and monster would share their lives togheter, peacefully, quietly, then suddenly, human have started to despise and fear the monsters , and thus the Great War began, and with it a diabolical plan for the extermination of the whole monster kind. The strategy was thought up by the Royal Scientist in agreement with the Human King, thogheter they will infect the population of monster with an unkown virus (later doubt the Flesh Formula; in short FF) which will quickly spread among them, and with no cure in sight. Panic and mass choas sweep the once peacefull and joyful monster streets, blood painted across the land and scream could be heard all throught the valley, while the human armies trample over the monster territories, even civil wars erupt in some parts of the region, on what the remaining monster should do about this, while rumors of a lethal disease spread like wildfire between them. Pressured by the uncoming dangers and reluctant to risk their lives in a fight, because of their fragile nature, some monsters decide to seek refuge underground in a close by mountain area. Unfortunately as all great kingdoms do this one too had his fair share of spies, especially if you know how to persuade them. Alas the news of an underground coven of monster came to the King ears, and he issued a complete sealing of the area while realising the deadly virus inside. And so had the fate of Sans and his friend became, a cruel dark twisted dream of a man who couldnt fathom his own inabilities and flaws. Trapped in the underground , they quickly realise that their nightmare wasnt even far from over, with the first death among them , that of Asriel, son of Asgore, and still an infant, which would mark the begin of the end for the era of monsters. Weeks pass , but the situation worsens, the virus would ravage a monsters bodies in days, starting whis small flesh bump on the skin, then full heaps of muscle tissue and tendons would burst from the body wrapping itself slowly but constantly around its victim, while its scream in agony, the pain feeling like razor sharp needles bursting from within and burning the area like its been touched by magma. And after all that suffering the only thing remaining from a monster afflicted with FF would be nothing but a disguting flesh cocoon, oozing with slime and even growing moss, from all the wetness, in some cases. That being said in a year, all that remains of the underground population was Sans and Papyrus, the skeleton brothers, which as they discovered the only thing that kept them alive until then was; firstly that FF feeds on a monster magical power and this is how its able to form those fleshy constructs so fast and be so effective, but that fact alone wouldnt do much for them because, yes they do posses a fair amount of that magic power, but there are alot of monsters which do so as well, if not even more, no ,the key factor was their anatomy, the fac that the disease spreads faster on monster with a prebuilt dermic layer, meaning that their dry bones arent such a good building foundation. Secondly their habitat, the outskirts of Snowdin, has proven to be quite the challenge for the virus, the minus temperatures slowing the disease by hours if not days, but as proven later that would just temporarily setback the FF, meaning that the closer you get to hotter weather the more likely it will speed up again.It really was the most ingineous plan humans have thought off until then. Time was running out on the poor skeleton brothers, after a few months of enduring the lack of food and the cold harsh silence, Papyrus has started to show the first symptoms of the disease, which put Sans in to a deprresive state , realizing that his own brother might soon be gone and he cant do anything to stop it. Despite the tragic event and the seering pain he was suffering Papyrus , like the warrior hes was always meant to be , kept fighting and kept smiling, which if only for a little bit would put Sans at ease, although you could read the sorrow in his laugh. Degrading, getting farther and farther form the Papyrus he used to be little by little, his mere reflection in the kitchen dishes brings a faint frow on his once cheerful face, his hope for a way out of this hell was slowly drifting away. Instead Sans would finally decide to do something about this, being a once proud and recognised scientis , he ordered himself to make somthing that would rid his brother from the pain that hes in, but as its always in life the things would always turn out like planned. Half of Papyrus body was overtaken by FF, while Sans was working on a cure for him, founding only a way to stasis the virus, a flesh eating enyzme which put on the right circumstances could keep the virus at bay for and long period of time, but that would at best only buy Sans some time to come to terms with the idea of Papys untimely fading from this world. The news only bring a tiny spark of hope in an already clustered sea of faithless, grim thoughts Papyrus mind has become, and Sans could see it, he could see all of it; all the negative aura Paps been emanating, the fact that not even his pun would get a reaction out of him, would almost bring Sans to tears, bu hes got to do something, he WILL SAVE HIS BROTHER. Only a head remains from the old lovable Papyrus, his body tuned into a shell of bone and muscles , unable to move and sure his demise would coul sooner then expected.So it was the time for a last talk with his big bro, in which with tears in his eyes, disgusted of what he has become, Papyrus request just a last wish, a favor only a brother could do, Sans was to be his salvation, his mercyful reaper that would save him from turning into one of those blasted things. Ludacris, Sans couldnt posibly think of doing a thing like that, after all his was his only brother, he raised him , he watched him grom , he protected him... AND HE WILL DO IT AGAIN. With a surgical precision Sans removes Papyrus head and puts him in the stasis enzyme, its was a small solution but it would at least buy Sans time to develop the cure, his brother is safe for now and that was good enough for him. Two years have passed, their beautiful house with warm vibes turned into a cold, damp place, the wood was cracked and moldy, the window were broken with only the light from ouside lighting the once wonderfully decorated interiors, the upstair balcony and the right side of the house were demolished for the extension of Sans laboratory, and the whole place lacked colors; lacked the saturation and vibrance that it once had, just like how Sans happiness faded, becoming emotionless with evreything that surounded him, his only concern being his work, the house fell into a total state of decay.=